


Wicked Games

by Azarathian



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarathian/pseuds/Azarathian
Summary: Beast Boy had always known his girlfriend was dangerous. But he was a fool to ever think that would be limited to the battlefield alone.-----Always thought my first time writing smut would be the characters' first time too. Soft, sweet, tender. But this turned into something a bit naughtier so I went with it!
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Teen Titans (BBRae)





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Intended to post this all in one but the story isn't finished and I got impatient so now it's gonna be in two chapters! No smut in this chapter - it'll all be in chapter 2. Think of this as the build-up.
> 
> I basically used this chapter to string together loads of fun, suggestive ideas I had that were too small to write as standalone fics.
> 
> PLEASE READ FOR CONTEXT: BB and Rae have been an official item for 3 months here. They slept together for the first time about a month in. After that, they gradually became a lot less shy regarding intimacy and sex, and as two months have now passed since then, they know each other's likes quite well but are still really into exploring what else works for them both. It's an exciting time and they're just enjoying being two kids in love.

Beast Boy was reaching his limit.

After so many years of playing, he should've been used to this game; this cat-and-mouse, back-and-forth, push-and-pull he and the sorceress had persistently drawn out of each other, again and again.

He remembered it had started early, not long after they'd met.

It hadn't taken him long to deduce that the giggle she'd let spill at his joke on that first day had been a one-off. In the week that followed, she'd been quick to squander any hopes that she might be the type of girl to entertain his comedy (or lack thereof, she'd prefer to have him think.)

Once they'd moved into the tower, he sidled up to her one morning, grin already in place and elbow leaning casually against the tabletop. The boy wore his confidence with pride, having fully convinced himself that this time, he had this one in the bag.

"Yo Raven," he began, his brow raised high. "D'ya hear about that new restaurant in town called _Karma_?"

Instead of an answer, he received a sideways glance and silence.

Okay, not ideal, but there was no doubt in his mind that this would get her to laugh. He _knew_ that that first day couldn't have been a fluke.

She definitely thought he was funny, she was just being _stubborn_ because she was all about seeming 'dark and moody', and if anyone found out that the badass cloaked girl totally had a thing for the hilarious green guy, her reputation would be ruined.

Assured with this thought, he ventured on.

"There's no menu… You get what you _deserve_." The boy's pitch rose towards the end, until he was staring at her with open palms and an expectant gaze.

The girl blinked through a stoic face.

He waited for a twitch, a smirk… _anything_. But all he got was a frown.

"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed suddenly, arms thrown to the air. "You _know_ that was good! You're totally dying inside right now!"

"I wish it was outside," she muttered dully into her mug as she turned and walked away. He watched on, jaw agape.

How did that not work? What did he have to _do_ to get her to smile?

At this point, he couldn't even recall what he'd said to her that first day on the island. It had been more of a passing comment than a joke, accompanied by a playful nudge to the arm. Next thing he knew, music was ringing through the air. The girl was laughing, and better still, she straight-up _told_ him he was funny.

There was no way he was letting her get away with that.

As it happened, through plenty of trial and error, Beast Boy did eventually figure Raven out. And once he had, it seemed as though it should've been obvious from the beginning.

The realisation came to him gradually, a great deal of it stitched together from moments he played over in his mind.

" _See? She thinks I'm funny."  
_ " _Statistically, I suppose someone has to."_

" _Pretty clever, huh?"  
_ " _... You're a genius."_

" _Beast Boy had a brain?"_

At every opportunity she got, she did it.

In battle. In the tower. In training. In private. In public.

Hell, even _Happy_ had seized her chance.

" _I always thought you were funny, BB. But hey - looks aren't everything!"_

The puns and the gags and the jokes - they meant nothing to her. They were child's play.

Where Raven _really_ got her kicks... her little pleasures and victories... was in teasing Beast Boy. And more often than not, it seemed, Beast Boy _specifically_. All this time, he hadn't even been a player. No wonder all his efforts had only ever been met with blank stares and leaden sighs.

Once he had this knowledge at his disposal, Gar took it in his hands; tossed it around, tinkered with it, put it down and picked it back up again, until a plan began to form.

Soon after, Raven would discover that once Beast Boy had made the decision to tease her _back_ , she had entered a whole new ball game.

He got his long-awaited moped, standing tall and pristine in the middle of the Common Room floor. She eyed it up and down from across the room as he raved about the gorgeous girls he was going to pick up with it. At the time, she hadn't been aware of the disdainful look she wore.

"Don't be jealous, Rae. You'll get a ride too," he said to her with a cheeky wink, and for once, there was no comeback. There was no glare or frown or sigh. She looked _startled_ , her scowl vanished, then it was all she could do to suppress the merciless blush from rising to her cheeks. She gave an eye-roll and refused to meet his gaze, and it was in that instant Beast Boy knew.

He'd _definitely_ worked her out.

From there, it became an unspoken rule amongst the team that this was their thing. Raven would make a quip. Beast Boy would throw something back. And the two would remain completely unaware of the glint in their eyes as this happened.

Their friends, however, remained _desperately_ aware.

The trio would watch on in their own strange amusement as the battle waged throughout the years. It didn't come as much surprise when three eventually passed by, and the two idiots finally got together.

After this, not only did the teasing continue (another surprise to no one), but it also became quite apparent why it had ever begun in the first place.

Their first two weeks as a couple were slow and shy, but once Raven summoned the courage to spend the night with her boyfriend, things started to progress.

In those early days, for the most part, Beast Boy was merely ecstatic to have her all to himself. Whenever he remembered that they were an item, he almost couldn't believe it, and when looking back, he had no idea quite how he'd been able to pull it off.

"How exactly did you manage to get a girl like her goin' all gooey-eyed for a guy like you?" his best friend would taunt. And he was _right_ , Beast Boy would think as he sat beside him at their favourite taco place, his eyes tracking her across the terrace as she and Robin went to refill their drinks.

"I dunno," he'd sigh through his dopey, smiling face, a hand propping his cheek up against the table and squishing it into his knuckles. She'd feel herself being watched and peek over to him, then shy away with a bashful smile of her own.

"She's just so…" the shifter would say, unaware of the sly smirk his teammate pointed his way.  
"... Y'know?"

Cyborg would have to stifle a laugh, knowing full well that his little lovesick friend was _gone_.

"Articulate as always," he'd note with a final taunt that flew into one pointed ear and right out the other.

"Like- she could step on me and I'd thank her." Cyborg would almost choke.

"Man, I love you but _please_ try to remember that's my _sister_ you're talkin' about!" He'd glare as Beast Boy flushed and gave a nervous laugh.

A redhead would linger behind him upon return from the girl's room and enquire as to why 'Friend Beast Boy' wished for Raven to damage him, leading the eldest Titan to spit out his drink through a wheezy cackle.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy, this newfound intimacy with Raven left her not only with an advanced sense of boldness, but in the course of time, with many new, _creative_ ways to tease him along with it…

Once they'd become comfortable with each other's touch, a certain need was born that eclipsed their innocence, their fear of ruining their friendship. In every whisper, every caress, every kiss, it was made abundantly clear. They _wanted_ to ruin their friendship.

And doing so would be _fun_.

It wasn't long after this that Beast Boy would discover beneath the cool exterior and detached demeanour, his girlfriend could be, to put it plainly... an outright _heathen_.

The first time Raven showed any sign hinting to this side of her was subtle, but to this day remained permanently engraved into Gar's brain. He doubted he'd ever forget something that so explicitly shocked him to his core.

To fantasize that she might be adventurous was one thing. To experience real-life proof of this potential for the first time in their years of knowing each other was quite another entirely.

They were coming to the end of training - a cardio-focused session to improve stamina. Raven wore a loose tank-top and gym shorts, her violet hair pulled back into a ponytail with many rogue strands now spilling out to frame her face. His eyes had been following her for most of the affair, flitting discretely to her frame before pulling back to his task. Occasionally, she would catch his gaze, purposely hold it for a second, then carry on as normal. And just like that, Beast Boy realised he was caught unwillingly in yet another one of her _games_.

As she finished up, she noted how his arms swung out to punch at the large red bag hanging before him. His face looked determined, and it did something to her. Without even granting it a thought, she grabbed her water bottle and moved to stand against one of the far walls, placing herself right in his line of sight behind the punching bag. She didn't need to look at him to know he'd noticed; his punches suddenly slowing in the corner of her eye was more than enough.

So she leaned herself right back, spine arched against the cool surface in a faux display of exhaustion, and sighed out. Sweat dappled her forehead, her face ruddy in exertion. She looked off to the side, seeing how Robin was heading out the door whilst Starfire and Cyborg were rounding up their hand-to-hand battle of strength. Not a single pair of eyes were on her, but one.

Pretending to find her friends' fight very interesting, she lifted the bottle to her mouth then tilted her head back to expose how the water travelled smoothly down her throat. After a few glugs, her hand lowered to her side once more, and another heavy breath of relief left her. Then she took the hem of her tank top and slowly lifted it to reveal the slender stretch of her stomach. Pale, toned flesh unveiled itself, from where her shorts hugged the curve of her hips to the bottom of her black sports bra. With the fabric, she dabbed lightly at her cheek and neck.

By the time she'd closed her eyes, the sounds of punching had ceased completely. Satisfied, Raven let her top fall again and walked coolly as anything right past him and to the exit. Her eyes remained focused forward. It was only at the last second before she walked through the door that she granted him the smallest glance. He was completely ogling her, fists hanging limply at his sides. If she hadn't been so dedicated (and fully expecting it), she might've laughed. Instead, she looked him up and down briefly, then was gone.

Beast Boy had always known his girlfriend was dangerous. But he was a fool to _ever_ think that would be limited to the battlefield alone.

After that, it started happening again…

Titans East were over at the tower for a movie night. A very nice occasion, and yet Beast Boy wished it could've been _any_ other evening. He recalled how he and his girlfriend had been getting _quite_ comfortable in her room earlier that afternoon, with the daylight obscured by her dark drapes and their hands exploring in the dim shadows around them. The sudden siren call had been, to put it lightly, _unappreciated_. By the time the battle was won, their guests were due to arrive, so they all agreed to order pizza and be done with it.

The changeling knew it couldn't be helped, and so with great effort he put any thoughts of sulking to the back of his mind. His mood seemed to brighten when he remembered the vegan dip he'd made the night before to serve with a bowl of nachos for the movie. He scrambled off the sofa and to the kitchen as the Titans settled in for the film.

Starfire made quick work of darting about to flick the light switches, plunging the room into darkness for full cinematic effect. Mas y Menos opted to perch upon two large bean bags over the sofa, with Speedy pulling up a spare one to use as a footrest. Bumblebee favoured the end of the sofa, whilst Robin and Starfire nestled beneath a shared blanket somewhere in the middle.

A stark white light illuminated the otherwise dark kitchen as Gar rummaged through the fridge in search of his dip. Raven took advantage of it as she finished pouring out a small glass of wine to enjoy with the movie.

She passed the bottle to him to place back inside the fridge door. He did so, then stood with something else in his hands - a small bowl filled with a bisque, fluffy sauce - before kicking the door shut with his foot. The light died, leaving only the soft glow of the TV startup screen to outline their features. She took her glass in hand and gave a small sip as she watched him place the bowl on the counter.

"Sweet," he said, admiring his creation then granting her a look over his shoulder. "Just a new recipe I tried out. Little bit of chive, little bit of garlic - all the good stuff."

She leaned her weight to one hip as she watched him reach his gloveless finger into the bowl and bring it to his mouth to taste-test. His face brightened, thoroughly pleased with the results.

"Okay, that is _good_ ," he gushed, sneakily bringing his finger back to the dip for one more taste.

She gave a small hum, as though considering something, before her free hand reached out to him. It caught him by the wrist, just as it was on its way back to his mouth, and instead she guided it to her own with ease.

Her lips parted for the single finger to slide past them, and when they wrapped around it and gave a gentle but firm suck, she made a point to look directly at him. The two stood like that in the dark kitchen with the sounds of the others littering the background.

Cyborg might've snatched the remote and tussled with Robin over the display settings; Aqualad might've given a loud slurp of his drink through the straw before asking Starfire to run down the synopsis again. The twins might've muttered something in Spanish. But whilst all were distracted and turned away, she milked the moment for all it was worth.

Her mouth moved around the digit, sliding it in deeper as her tongue coated it wetly. She still watched him, and he watched back with bulging eyes and lips agape. All too soon, Raven gave a final, satisfied hum, before bringing his finger back out and releasing her hold on his wrist.

"Not bad," was all she said, expression seeming almost _bored_. As his world erupted around him in the silence of the kitchen, she simply walked past with her glass in hand to join her friends on the sofa.

Did she even _know_ what she'd just done? He'd spent the entire afternoon trying to get these thoughts out of his head, and now _that_ …

Oh. She was good.

Knowing full well he'd gotten himself into this position and resigning himself to that fact, Gar allowed himself a defeated groan as he dragged his hand down his face, his shoulders high.

"Yo! Where's this amazing dip you've been hyping us up for, B?!" called Cyborg from across the large room. When he looked to his friends, he could see they were pretty much ready to start the movie, and he was the last one standing. He shook himself out of his thoughts, grabbing for the bowl at his side.

"Coming!" he just about squeaked out.

As the movie started up, he reminded himself that he'd be rewarded later for his patience. That was her way, after all. But for the moment, he readied himself for two more hours of good old-fashioned _frustration_.

Another time, during a _meeting_ , of all things, she had her hand slowly crawling up from his knee to his thigh under the table. Looking at her, with her gaze focused and brows firm, one would think the Titan speaking opposite had all her attention.

Those with a keen eye might find it odd, how Beast Boy's composed face suddenly slipped into something alarmed; how his tense features slowly stretched until his mouth was low and brows were high on his forehead.

He peeked down at the action, then his sight quickly swooped over his peers, all of whom appeared completely oblivious. Thank _God_.

His hand fumbled around beneath the surface until it seized her own, and he brought an end to the tease by entwining their fingers and settling their fists down on his knee.

He was beginning to suppose half-demons might get some sort of wicked high from dangling their poor boyfriends on a string just out of sight of others. If they could get away with it, of course… which Raven always could.

But then, there were other times in which she relished that same high in the privacy of their own space.

Most recently, she'd taken quite a liking to his _lap_.

He'd been stretched out upon his bottom bunk, phone in hand as he scrolled mindlessly to find the next YouTube thumbnail that caught his eye. The _whoosh_ of his door sliding open touched his ears, and he looked up to see Raven entering his room, looking down intently at the book she carried in her hand.

He sat up straighter and let his arm drop to his side, expecting some kind of greeting, but instead she paced forward until she reached his bed. Once there, without ever taking her eyes from her book, she moved up onto the bed in silence, using her free hand to balance her against the mattress.

He looked on patiently, only making a small noise when she proceeded to place herself comfortably into his lap. She reclined, her back pressed to his chest and her weight settled above him. His ears twitched and he felt a grin start to play at his lips as he leaned his chin onto her shoulder and let his arms coil around her waist.

"Well… _hello_ ," he purred.

"Hi," she said before calmly turning to a new page. Okay, he knew this act by now.

"Whatcha doin' there?" the boy probed, and before she even said it, he knew the answer he'd receive. Sure enough…

"Reading," Raven told him simply. He feigned interest, pressing forward to get a better look at the contents of the book over her shoulder. Every part of her moulded against his front as he did so, and his hands swiftly rose to rest below hers against the sides of the novel.

He hummed once, loud and phony, then in a flash he grabbed the book from her hands and flung it across the room. In the second that followed, when Raven didn't instantly fume, he knew it was because she couldn't care less about the book and had every intention of coming here just to mess with him. The book was a very nice ploy, though! One that landed with a heavy thud against his carpeted floor.

By this time, Gar had already swooped her up by the waist, rolled her onto her back, and now had her pinned down by her wrists. The mischief alight in her eyes told him everything.

"You are a _tease_ ," he hissed playfully above her, fitting the length of his frame against hers as she had done him moments before. "You know that?" She _almost_ smirked back.

"For wanting to read?"

"I'm pretty sure what you want is _attention_ ," he smiled down. A part of him was satisfied at the idea that he'd won this particular round; another part knew this was purely because she'd allowed him to. _Wanted_ him to.

Let's not even get into the time she waltzed into the Common Room one early evening when Robin and Starfire were out on a date and Cyborg was working on his car in the garage.

She approached him looking quite like a woman on a mission, stood right in front of where he sat watching TV on the sofa, and put her hair up - something she only ever did for training and… another thing.

His eyes bulged, his Nintendo Switch forgotten as she wordlessly knelt down before him and pushed his legs apart. Sirens went off in his brain.

What was she… They were in the _Common Room!_

When she then proceeded to feel around under the sofa, asking something about whether he'd seen one of Silkie's lost toys under there, he pretty much lost it.

By that point, Beast Boy seriously wondered whether she was just outright incapable of admitting she was in the mood, and instead had to hint at him in literally _any_ other way possible.

A pattern he was sure had nothing at all to do with her pride and everything to do with watching him squirm.

This had altogether been a cruel and vexing sport for the boy to endure, as it was intended to be, but he could always argue that her tactics were at least _bearable_.

That was, until now.

As Beast Boy sat on his bedroom floor, controller in hand, he tried to remind himself how he had always managed to soldier through without yet losing his sanity. At times, he even gave as good as he got - a truth he rightly took pride in.

In his current predicament, however, such facts were of little help to him.

His eyes strained ahead, pupils shrunken to small black pins. He was gloveless, wearing a loose white tee and charcoal joggers.

His thick brows pulled together, knitting low in concentration as he chewed down restlessly on his bottom lip. He could feel how his shoulder muscles tensed, his toes curling out and in again as his thumbs scurried at speed across the buttons.

On the screen before him, another virtual zombie slunk out from behind a cluster of trees. It groaned loudly, spotted him, then lunged forward to attack. Beast Boy was quick to reload his weapon with a new line of ammo, clashing his teeth together as his heart hammered against his chest.

As the gun fired and the zombie roughly tumbled to the ground, he tried to ignore the warm weight smothering his lap, the firm pressure pushing up along every inch of his torso.

He still didn't know whether she'd done this on purpose.

For the last four hours, he'd been glued to this same spot, making incredible progress for the highly-anticipated West Coast Major League Online Gamers Tournament. This was a big deal. He'd spent months working his way up through the ranks and had finally unlocked all the weaponry and stats needed to have a _chance_ at winning.

He'd struggled through, and it was ultimately down to himself and three other players in the entire region. Everyone else had been either devoured by zombies, starved due to lack of supplies, or shot down by rival players. Though his eyes stung and his spine ached, he knew he could push through and see this to the end.

Honestly, he wished it could've been that simple.

Raven walked into his room and he hadn't even been able to take his stare from the screen. His tongue was peeking out, his hair ruffled as he jerked from side to side as though the player in the game would mimic him.

His ear flickered when he heard her approach, and all too soon she was sitting right at his side on the floor. Shades of blue hovered in his periphery, but if he blinked away for even a second, he risked death.

"Hey Rave- playing live, can't paus— _Gyah_!" he babbled out at a zealous pitch. She got the message.

"It's fine," she replied coolly.

For a moment he thought she was planning to sit there with him and watch - something he truthfully wouldn't mind. He was able to catch a breather where he chose to lower the controller to one hand and stretch out his free arm, splaying the fingers and rolling the joints.

It was as he did this that he sensed her shift again, and in what felt like seconds, she had managed to slink her way through the vacant space between his arms and place herself comfortably in his lap, like a Goddamn _cat_.

Her thighs easily straddled his waist and her chin perched on his shoulder, head tilting to one side so he could see what he needed to. A thoughtful gesture, but one that merely left his brain frazzled as her violet hair grazed across his cheek.

" _Wh-_ babe, you can't just-" Beast Boy tried to protest, his back suddenly straight. In his shock, he made the mistake of briefly taking his eyes off the game to peer at her, but in an instant was interrupting himself with a yelp as his player had to duck under a low-hanging branch.

Both his hands immediately flew back to the controller, arms stretched a bit further out to accommodate her body. He didn't miss how she shook lightly at this, the small sound of her giggle unmistakable.

He'd come to learn that giggle was never good news.

He breathed, having gained some distance between himself and the zombie, before accepting defeat and properly hooking his own chin over her shoulder as a mirror to her.

He had this coming. The previous day had been too busy for anything but work, and there was no doubt in his mind Raven was feeling the effects of being apart from him since this morning.

Surprisingly, after learning how sorely touch-starved she'd once been, it had become quite a thing for her to crave closeness when they were alone.

"Look, I know I've holed myself up all day. I'm sorry, I'm just so close to winning this thing and I really gotta keep playing right now," the changeling groused, wishing in earnest that the game would be _over_ already. She hummed next to his ear, sounding unbothered.

"So keep playing," Raven said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Nothing about having a gorgeous woman pressed up against you and being unable to do _anything_ about it was simple.

It was all he could do to clench his jaw and swallow down, knowing now she was there he wouldn't have a chance in hell of getting her to move. Even if he did try, it would likely end in him tripping over a log and promptly getting eaten alive.

A part of him wondered whether that would be preferable, but he quickly shook the thought away.

It was okay. He was a pro when it came to both this game, _and_ his girlfriend.

He could definitely see this through to the end...


End file.
